Love & Lies
by Alexia14v
Summary: Zoe does not live with her family, & lives a life her family would not approve of. The guy she's living with is dangerous, but will a reunion with a certain Navy Seal be more complicated than she could've ever thought? Shane/Zoe Please R
1. Chapter 1

I sat up in bed. Some jazz music was playing from the small radio/alarm clock on the night stand. I turned it off. I looked over to the side and saw Joey sleeping. His jet black hair was cut right up to his ear lobes.

I grimaced. Joey Black.

Not exactly the guy you'd want to get involved with. He did some very bad things illegal and probably had betrayed many people including this country.

He had tattoo of a snake going down from the right end of his collarbone. He opened his eyes and looked up at me groggily. He smiled,"Get me a drink gorgeous," he said. I got up and walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of tequila. I served him some and some for me too. I contemplated putting a sleeping pill in his drink but I decided against it. I didn't want him dying or anything. Could that kill him? I don't know.

"Thanks." he said as I handed him the tequila. He sat up. He took a drink. I did too.

I was basically Joey's slave. He gave me a place to live, college money, food to eat . He gave me a life.

I gave him a date to parties, sex, and I helped to "_**persuade"**_ some men he was making deals with to oblige to him.

He got up and got dressed. " Oh, Zoe I have a new uh,- client for you to persuade," he smiled devilishly. I groaned and took a sip. Client. Psh yeah right. He got fully dressed. He took out a file of papers. He tossed them on the bed as i took another sip. I opened the file. I saw the picture and the name. I practically choked on my drink.

It was a picture of his new target, "**Lieutenant Shane Wolfe**" I closed my eyes and groaned. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "No, of course not," I said.

"Good. Lieutenant Shane Wolfe has some friends that work at Tomlinson Bail Bonds. He stops by there for lunch." "So what am I supposed to do about that?" I asked rudely.

"You are going to sit out there in your car and wait til you see him. Follow him to the restaurant he decides to eat at and get his attention,"

"Can I skip this one?" I asked.

"No I need you for this one." he said.

"Why?" I asked. "I have my reasons," he said with a smile.

"I can't," I said softly.

"Come again?" he said.

"I can't do this one," I said.

"Why?" he said.

"I have my reasons," I quoted him.

He chuckled dryly,"Cute. Now go." he said seriously.

"Fine," I said.

I grabbed the keys for my truck. "Thanks babe. I promise you'll get a reward for this one," he smiled and pulled me closer. He kissed me. I walked down the stairs.

I didn't know if I wanted to see Shane. I mean I haven't seen him since I was in high school. I sat at the wheel of my car. I drove to Tomlinson Bail Bonds. I parked across the street and waited. I watched and waited. I got bored so I took out my handbag and did my makeup. I sat and waited for another half hour. I hate surveillance. It takes forever. I suddenly saw a red truck pull up to the parking lot.

The guy driving looked like Shane. Just as the Hallelujah choruses were about to begin I looked closer and it wasn't him. I sighed and checked the clock. 12:00. I looked up and saw a silver sports car pull in. Shane stepped out. I smiled to myself. He was wearing his signature white v-neck t -shirt and cargo pants. I rested my head on the steering wheel. I sighed and realized I couldn't stop smiling.

He looked like he hadn't aged at all. He still had the bald head and the same build. I sighed.

He walked out with a group of friends a couple got in his car and another few went in the red truck. They pulled out of the parking lot and I followed. They drove a few miles and got to Rizzo's Italian food. I parked across the street from it.

I got off the car. I walked into Rizzo's and looked around for the guys. I saw them seated in the far back corner. They were sitting in a booth.

I went and sat in front of them by myself so I was sure Shane would see me. I sat down and pretended to look at a menu. Out my peripheral vision I watched Shane. I saw him laughing with his friends. Then I think, he caught sight of me. He stopped laughing. He looked at me harder.

I guess he was trying to decide whether or not he should come talk to me in case he had mistaken me for someone else. He finally made up his mind and came up to me. I could feel my stomach getting butterflies.

He cleared his throat,"Er-- Zoe? Zoe Plummer," he asked. I looked up and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. I smiled,"Shane?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Zoe," he said in his extremely deep voice. I smiled,"Hi I haven't seen you, in a while,"I said. He laughed,"Ya I know," he said. He looked back at his friends.

"You here with your friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, just came to get lunch with them." he said.

"Would you like to hang out some time?" I asked pulling out my most manipulative look.

It was a mixture of puppy dog face/sexy eyes/ a smile that said you know you want to.

He smiled,"Yeah I would. Listen how about you come over to my place after lunch?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

He walked back over with his friends. I smiled.

* * *

We finished eating at the same time. I got up. "Do you want a ride?" he asked. "Um no I'll just follow you. I have a car," I smiled.

He smiled shyly," Okay," he said. He dropped the guys off at the Bail Bonds place. He drove a few miles and I followed. We got to this two story house. He pulled up to the driveway. So did I.

I got out of the car. It was a pretty big house. "I missed talking to you," I said. "Sorry we lost touch," he said, "Hey do you want something to drink?" he asked. "Um ya can I just have water," I asked. He went and came back with bottled water. I smiled, "Thank you."

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Just Navy stuff," he said slyly.

"Mmm thats right, you can't tell me," I teased. He chuckled. ''How bout you?'' he asked. ''Um.. I'm going to college, I'm majoring in psychology."

"oh that's nice," he said. There was an awkward silence. I didn't know what to talk about. I hadn't given it much thought.

I sighed and decided to ask him out subtly,"So do you ever go out that much?" I asked. "Mostly just for my job. I might actually be leaving in about a few months." "How many months?" I asked. "I don't know," he replied.

"Can we still email?" I asked. "Of course. Again I'm really sorry about that." "Do you still eat that Navy food?" I asked. "Yes, sometimes. I dont know how to cook!" he laughed.

"Well I do," I said.

"Well, you should teach me," he said.

"I should," I said with a smile.

"So how are your brothers and Lulu?" he asked.

"Um... I don't know I haven't seen them in a few months but last I heard, Seth was in Julliard, Lulu is now 12 years old, Tyler is 5 now and potty trained Thank God! and Peter is 9 now." I said.

"Zoe?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You do realize that for the most part you just gave me their ages, right? I mean I could have told you that. You haven't talked to them in a while?" he asked.

I sighed, "No I haven't," I said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I- I'll tell you some other time," I said.

"So there'll be another time?" he asked.

"if you want," I said with a smile.

"Good. You can teach me how to cook."

I laughed. How about on Friday I'll come over?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it," he said.

"Great," I said.

I felt so guilty for doing this I was lying to him. Well not lying just not telling the truth. Oh God!! what am I supposed to do?!!! Joey had me here to help him hurt Shane. He never said so but I knew it . I didn't want Shane to get hurt .

but if I told Shane, he'd stop seeing me so Joey wouldn't be able to get to him. I didn't want to lose him right after I found him. I felt so safe and right with him. I never felt that way with Joey.

I needed a friend. The only friend Joey let me have was Sally, his maid but I never trusted her with much. I always suspected that she would go and tell Joey everything and he'd pay her for it.

I loved being with Shane. Plus if I told Shane about Joey. Joey would kill me.....---No seriously he'd kill me.

So for now I won't tell Shane. Yeah thats a good plan. Right?

**WRONG!**


	2. Chapter 2

I got home. I saw Joey in the hall. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey how did it go?" he asked taking a sip of tequila.

I took a deep breath. "Turns out I know this guy," I said. "Oh?" he asked. "Yeah he protected my family from these crazy ninjas when I was like in high school," I explained.

"Nice story. So did you talk to him?" he asked.

"uh yeah we talked," I mumbled.

"And when will you be seeing him?" he asked persistently.

"I dont know, " I lied.

"Well you better find out because I need you to get him wrapped around your little finger. Okay?" he said playing with my finger as he said it.

"Okay," I said softly.

"You look very guilty," he observed.

" I am ," I said.

"Well don't be... Do you... have feelings for this guy?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

" No!" I said expressing offense.

" Good. Don't get too attached. I have plans for him. Besides," he said pulling me close, " You don't can't have anyone but me because I own you. Right puppet?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes, oh, Great One. I live only to serve you," I said sarcastically.

He smiled," Exactly," he grinned as he bent down to kiss me.

Ugh.

* * *

It was Thursday. I went out and bought a cookbook.

I looked through it. Hopefully he had basic ingredients.

On Friday, I went over to his house. He opened. " Oh Zoe, hi, " he said awkwardly.

He was just in a towel,"Oh I just got out of the shower," he said.

"Its okay," I said. "I'm going to look in your kitchen cabinets okay," I said.

'And I'll go change," he said. I nodded. I had the cookbook in hand.

I ransacked every cabinet. there was a salt shaker, some pepper, a bran cereal, an opened packet of pasta and last and most definitely least the Navy food. Ugh.

He came downstairs. Fully dressed. "You have nothing." I teased. " Shane do you just eat Navy food and restaurant food?" I asked.

"It's easier," he said sheepishly.

"We need to go to the store you need...everything," I said.

"Okay, " he said.

We went to a nearby Wal*Mart.

"Okay. You need eggs, milk meat, pasta, juice,-," ETC.

"Am I supposed to eat all this?" he asked. "Yeah," I said." Don't worry you can cook for dates and stuff like that. Girls love a guy who can cook." I smiled as I reached for a can of soup I couldn't exactly reach.

He reached up and got it for me.

I put it in the cart. "Dates?" he asked. He laughed. I haven't been on a date in 2 years," he said

"Really? That's a long time," I said.

"What else do girls like?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"Just curious," he said defensively.

"I dont know it- uh it sort of varies for each one."

"And you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I asked smiling.

"What kind of guy do you like?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Um I don't know yet but I hope I'll find out soon," I smiled.

He smiled slightly.

* * *

We got back to his place and we unloaded the groceries.

"Okay. So what do you want to cook ?" I asked staring at all the food in grocery bags on the table.

"How bout something simple like- like spaghetti. I hear thats easy to make."

"Uh yeah it actually it is. Okay lets make spaghetti."

"We'll need pasta, tomato sauce, meatballs, and cheese, and water." I said taking the ingredients out of the bag.

"Okay step one turn on the stove."

"How?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Seriously?"

He nodded sheepishly.

I turn it one.

"Place pot on heat and pour in water about halfways and wait for it to boil."

"okay now you can put the pasta into it."

He shoved the whole box in there.

I giggle, "No you break the pasta in half so it fits in the pot...Like this," I demonstrated and he copied.

When we were done it smelled great. It looked great.

he pulled out and bottle of wine.

I smiled,"Whats that for?"

"Us... I-I mean the first edible meal I have ever co-cooked with you."

I smiled,"What a special occasion."

"Definitely," he smiled.

We sat down adn ate.

the wine was great and so was our food.

"That was really good."

"I know. Tahnks for teaching me how to cook I could really use this. That restaurant food was really unhealthy. I was starting to get out of shape."

I giggled, "Shane are you kidding? You will never be out of shape...Ever, " I said poking his bicep.

"I actually wanted flat abs. but I hate the gym. It smells of sweat and disappointment. And I always end up next to that bitch that looks great and is doing like an hour on the treadmill without breaking a sweat. I mean if youre going to do every thing so effortlessly you might as well not excersise."

He laughed, "Well, I'll tell you what. Since you are teaching me to make food. I'll make a workout plan for you."

"How sweet but um I dont know how hardcore you are with your workouts. I mean easy for me can mean a whole different thing to a Navy Seal."

"oh well I promise to go easy on you then."

I laughed,"You better."

I looked at the time. Joey would want me home.

"I have to go Shane. um thanks for lunch."

"Oh no, thank you. Do you need a ride or someth-"

I cut him off quickly, "NO," I giggle nervously, " I mean, uh no thanks I have a car but thanks anyways. Bye," I said.

We looked at eachother for a while.

I held my arm s out to hug him and he immideately hugged me back.

It was an unusually long hug.

My face was nestled in the crook of his neck.

And my hands were flat on his back.

His rock hard back. I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

I kissed his cheek before letting him go.

"Bye Shane See you soon."

"Goodbye Zoe I'm looking forward to it.

Shane was really a nice guy and now I had to go home to the total opposite.

_**JOEY. UGH...**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up next to the most dysfunctional guy I ever met, Joey.

I stared at him.

He looked pretty peaceful.

His black hair framed his tanned face and a thin gold chain he always wore was hung just below his collarbone.

I got out of bed and put on one of his shirts.

I went and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked really tired and exhausted.

I had let my hair grow to about mid shoulder blade.

I pushed it back as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I heard Joey say from the bed.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Come here, love," he said.

I turned and saw him propped up against the head board.

I walked slowly to the bed.

I got underneath the covers with him.

The bed itself was so comfortable.

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me towards him.

I laid my head on his chest.

He rubbed my back softly.

He stroked my hair back.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

I stayed quiet.

It was these moments where I was reminded Joey was human.

The sound of his voice at that moment was indescribably sad and lonely.

He was this big tough guy with an intimidating attitude.

But these moments were those that showed he breathed air and drank water.

He had feelings and needed love too.

He chuckled lightly and wryly at my lack of a response.

"Love, I give you everything. I give you a house, an education, money, a loving relationship. What more can I give you?"

"Loving relationship? You mean the sex? That's not love!" I said.

"I do love you," he said.

I sat up, "Really?"

He smiled at me, "Yeah."

He kissed me softly.

He smiled, "You're wearing my shirt," he said.

I nodded, "yeah."

"You look tired," he commented.

"I am. Someone... keeps distracting me," I said with a smile, " So I can't get to sleep."

"I didn't realize I was such a distraction to you."

I blushed softly.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Say you love me," he demanded.

His voice changed getting dark.

"No," I whispered.

"Excuse me?...Remember puppet I own you." he said, "Right?"

I hesitated.

He sat up and looked me in the eyes, "Right?"

I nodded hesitantly.

The glimpse of his human side was gone and now there was the arrogant demanding Joey I resented.

He smiled devilishly, "Good," he said approvingly. He paused and looked at me expectantly, "Now...I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

I knocked on Shane's door.

He opened it with a smile, "Hey." he said and pulled me into a hug.

I hesitated but I hugged him back.

We had this awkward moment when we just stared at eachother.

He grabbed my bag and set it down on the couch.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Lay down," he said.

I laid down on the floor.

"Now give me 100 sit ups! No stopping!" he yelled in his military voice.

"Jeez, okay."

I started.

I got to 40 and I stopped.

To take a breather.

"No stopping!" he yelled.

"Okay but it hurts," I replied.

"Good." he said.

I picked it back up again.

I got to 70 and stopped and picked it back up again and got through the 100.

I stood up.

"What next?"

"Treadmill. 2 miles. Go."

"Crap."

"What?" he said.

"I mean yessir."

I started with the treadmill.

I finished a mile. I stepped off to breathe.

"Water... Gimme.." I gasped for air.

He handed me a water bottle.

I chugged the whole thing.

"Go ahead." he said pointing at the treadmill.

I picked it back up and ran the next mile.

"Weights," he said.

I smiled, " It burns like a bitch."

"I know." he smiled.

"I'll start you off with 15 lb. weights."

"How do I even do this?" I asked.

"Wow these aren't that heavy." I said playing with the weights.

"Wait for it," he muttered.

"What I- Oww okay yeah they are heavy."

"Well I want you to do this. Bring your arms straight up over your head and touch the ends of the weights with one another."

He got behind me and lifted my arms doing the demonstration for me.

I blushed softly.

His chest was barely touching my back and his hands guided my arms.

"Do two sets of 20."

I did.

"Now drop and give me 30," he said.

I dropped myself to the ground and started the push ups.

I felt like I was about to pass out.

I finished the push ups up.

"That's it for today," he said.

I smiled," Thank God," I breathed.

"Water?" he offered.

"Please?" I said.

Sweat was dripping down my face and my chest glistened with sweat too.

"I haven't worked out this much in...ever," I said.

"You have pretty good stamina." he smiled.

"I guess so," I smiled.

I fell down onto the couch.

And before I knew it I was asleep.

I opened my eyes and my whole body ached.

"Oww," I said.

"I know. I know," Shane said.

He massaged my scalp with one hand.

I turned to look at him.

He was wearing a navy blue muscle shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Thank you though," I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"You know what we should do?" I said.

He looked at me questioningly, "Hm?"

"We should go jogging."

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll be at your place at six AM."

"Okay," he smiled.

"I think I'm going to go." I said softly.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yes I have to go shower," I laughed.

"Well then come by later, I'm making an attempt at making my own food and seeing as you're so good at it you should come help me," he said.

I smiled, "Yeah, okay."

I grabbed my things, "See you at dinner," I said softly.

I hugged him and it was a pretty long hug... 15 seconds to be exact and it was very comfortable. I couldn't help but notice.. or rather, my hormones couldn't help but notice the way the hug felt. One hand was on my waist and the other a little higher on my back. My hands were locked around his neck and my face was tucked in his neck. I was pressed against him on my tippy toes and I could feel his heart pulsing in him. He smelled sweet and familiar, he had his own distinct smell no cologne could give him.

As we pulled away his hand stayed on my waist and my hand slid down his arm, "Bye," I whispered leaning in and kissed him on the cheek.

As I did he pulled me close crashing me against him. After I kissed him, he stooped down and kissed my forehead.

"Bye," he said.

He walked me out to my car and opened the driver's door for me and closed it when I got in. I waved a little as I put the key in the ignition and started it up and left his house to get ready for our dinner date.


End file.
